


Pounding a pathetic soldier and momma's boy

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Fluffyverse [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anya Jenkins lives, Beatdown, Cordelia Chase Lives, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Not Riley friendly, Not Robin friendly, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Protective Angel (BtVS), Reality check, Tara Maclay Lives, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Lives, Winifred "Fred" Burkle lives, most of them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Riley and Samantha team up with the Scooby Gang and Team Angel to hunt down some Demons, but Riley is clearly still hostile to Angel and Spike. Meanwhile, Robin returns to beg Faith to take him back and isn't taking 'no' for an answer. Eventually, it boils down to a confrontation. Not for Riley or Robin fans. Part 7 of 'Fluffyverse'.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Riley Finn/Samantha Finn, Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Fluffyverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pounding a pathetic soldier and momma's boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> And now here we are with Part 7 of 'Fluffyverse', and this time it's gonna be Riley and Robin who get theirs.
> 
> Thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer and Bl4ckHutner for some suggestions with this.

Riley and Samanth had come to hunt a group of dangerous Demons in London, and had ended up encountering the Slayer Organization, who had helped them out, but a good few had escaped, so Riley and Samantha had agreed to team up with the Slayer Organization to take them down, and had later, though there was clearly some awkwardness between Riley, Buffy, Angel and Spike still from everything that had happened before. Faith had also apologized to Riley for the time she'd slept with him as Buffy, which he'd accepted, though it was still clear he had issues with Angel and Spike.

Riley and Samantha were going to stay for one more day at the Organization's base before leaving.

* * *

Angel and Spike were walking together as Spike asked. "You see the glances the sod gives us every now and then?"

"Yeah, he clearly doesn't like us", Angel said with a nod. "Wonder how his wife feels about him being jealous of us over his ex."

"He's probably gonna make her hate the whole United States with his behavior and then she'll sign those bloody divorce papers and become one US hating terrorist", Spike told Angel as they laughed hysterically at imagining that.

"No means 'No'!"

Angel and Spike exchanged a look on hearing Faith's voice and walked downstairs together to see Faith backing off from Robin.

"Oh, that bloody 5 year old!" Spike snapped.

"Who's that?" Angel asked Spike.

"Robin Wood, someone tell him this ain't a school and he ain't a Principal", Spike said with a scoff.

"Come on, Faith, we were so good together, please, take me back, we can be together again', Robin begged her.

"Let's see, you were first into Buffy, and then me, what's common between us?" Faith asked. "We're both Slayers."

"Yes, just like my mom", Robin told her.

"See? There's the problem. You want me because of your mommy issues", Faith told him. "Not for me."

"Oh come on! We can both work out our issues together", Robin said to her as she backed off angrily.

"What did you say?" Faith snarled at him.

That was when Angel stepped in between them, glaring at Robin for daring to not back off from his best friend when she clearly didn't want him around. "She said no, so get out!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Robin asked Angel.

"Hey Wood, this ain't a school and you ain't a Principal, and you still ain't over your mommy issues", Spike said mockingly as he stepped next to Angel.

"You're the reason for that", Wood snarled at Spike, digging his fingernails into his palms.

"You're right, I'm the reason for you getting mommy issues", Spike accepted responsibility. "But you're the reason you still have 'em."

"How dare you?" Robin snarled.

"Remember I told you I'd kill you if you looked at me the wrong way again", Spike reminded.

"You wanna try?" Robin asked.

"Huh?" Riley said as he walked down the stairs, having witnessed the whole thing as he walked next to Robin and looked at Angel and Spike. "You two really don't like when Slayers date non-Vampires, do you?"

Angel and Spike shared a look and laughed hysterically, infuriating Riley.

"He's even more pathetic than last time!" Spike laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that", Angel laughed, looking him up and down.

"You two think you're good for your ladies with attitudes like that?" Riley snarled.

"You think you're good for your wife when you cheated on Buffy with Vamp whores?" Spike asked mockingly. "At least with my soul, I'd never do that."

"Remember last time, boy?" Angel asked him with a smirk.

"You want a rematch?" Riley asked.

"I sure do", Wood snarled, glaring at Spike who just smirked.

"Bring it on", Angel smirked.

Riley took out his stick and tried to strike but Angel grabbed his arm, disarming him, and threw him off while Spike ducked to avoid Wood's kick and in a spin motion, elbowed his nose, breaking it as he held it in pain.

Riley got up, taking out his taser but Angel was ready this time and kicked it out of his hand before kicking his face, sending him rolling down.

Robin took out a stake and leapt at Spike but he just side-stepped and struck Robin's hand, disarming him, and then grabbing him by the head, hurled him to the ground as Faith watched both the fights.

Riley tried to punch Angel a few times but he parried all his blows and head-butted him, staggering him back, while Spike picked Robin up by the collar and punched his face thrice, dazing him.

Riley tried to punch again but Angel side-stepped and grabbed his arm before looking at Spike, who was holding Robin by the collar.

They counted together. "One, two, three."

And then they tossed their opponents at each other as Angel grabbed Robin and Spike grabbed Riley.

"If you ever look at Faith again, I'm gonna rip out your eyes, and make you wish Spike had killed you that day", Angel snarled at Robin before smirking. "Besides, you're just a kid still not over his mommy issues. Faith likes men, not boys."

And then he punched Robin hard, knocking him out.

"Let's see, you don't like your woman being stronger than you. News flash! She's stronger than me too, and I could bloody care less!" Spike said to Riley. "And come on, you should be thankful she didn't use her strength with you, or you won't be able to satisfy your wife."

Angel and Faith both cracked at that as Spike punched Riley out too.

That was when Buffy, Willow, Tara, Cordelia, Xander, Dawn, Anya, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, Giles and Samantha arrived on the scene.

"Oh my God! Riley!" Samantha said, kneeling to him.

"I'm not gonna apologize", Angel said. "He was the one who wanted the fight, he came in even though this didn't concern him."

"What's Robin doing here?" Buffy asked as she saw him lying on the ground.

"And who banged him up like that?" Xander asked.

"Oh, that'd be us", Spike said, gesturing to himself and Angel. "We trashed them both."

"Robin was begging me to take him back and not taking no for an answer", Faith told them all.

"And here I used to think he was cool back at Sunnydale", Dawn scoffed. "Outside of being a Principal, he really sucks. And this is a not a school."

"That's what I said, niblet", Spike said as he a raised a hand and he and Dawn high-fived.

"Well, he's not too badly hurt", Samantha said as she looked up at them.

"Be thankful my guy didn't beat him too bad", Cordelia told her as Angel came to stand next to her.

"Who does Wood think he is? Barging in here like that?" Gunn snarled.

"Probably an obsessed boyfriend", Fred said to him.

"Look where that got him", Wesley smirked.

"I'm not even trying to read him but I'm still getting a lot of aggression from him, and he hasn't even sung yet", Lorne said. "Same with soldier boy."

"So, will there be any more fighting when they wake up?" Anya asked excitedly.

"Please, no more fighting", Giles requested. "We have more things to do."

"And I really don't wanna deal with Robin when he wakes up", Faith said.

Willow and Tara exchanged a look as Tara started. "We call the spirits to help undo-"

"And send him off to…" Willow trailed off, trying to think of a rhyming word. "Timbuktu!"

And then the unconscious Robin disappeared in a flash of light.

"You sent him to Timbuktu?" Faith asked Willow and Tara.

"Well, it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo", Willow said.

"Thank you!" Faith said with a smile as she grabbed Willow by the face and kissed her on the cheek before letting her go. Then she grabbed Tara by the face and kissed her cheek as well before letting her go too, the two sharing amused smiles.

Then she turned to Spike and Angel and first kissed Spike on the cheek and finally, Angel. "Thank you!"

"No problem", Angel told her with a smile.

"I will make sure he doesn't pick a fight with any of your boyfriends when he wakes up", Samantha assured Buffy and Cordelia.

"Thanks", Buffy said as they all started walking off when Andrew arrived, wearing casts at many points of his body, especially his legs due to the tree having fallen on them.

He was coming to see the commotion but his injures had slowed him down.

Angel, still walking, gave Andrew a backhand, dislocating his jaw as he fell down screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!"

The others just laughed at him while walking off.

* * *

Later

Riley woke up with a groan to see Samantha looking down on him.

"Hey", he smiled at her.

"If you pick a fight with Spike or Angel again, you'll be sleeping on the couch for two full weeks", Samantha told him with a glare.

"I was just-"

"You were jealous because they were stronger and darker than you. Guess what? Nobody cares but you", Samantha told him, tapping his head. "Grow up, please. Otherwise someone will arrest me for marrying an underage kid."

Riley looked humiliated as she rolled her eyes and walked off before he staggered up and walked after her to apologize.

* * *

Robin woke up with a groan as he looked around, feeling the ground touch his body, and then saw 3 Desert Gnomes in front of him. He gasped as he jumped up while properly realizing he was naked, and then saw his clothes had been taken by the gnomes, who were examining them.

"Can we trade these?" One asked the other.

"Might bring some money", another agreed.

"Hey!" Robin said with a glare as he walked to them when they snarled and one leapt and kicked him right on the naked region with both feet, making him grit his teeth and stagger back, holding his region.

2 seconds later a loud scream of pain was heard. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Robin was eventually forced to go to the city naked, embarrassing himself, but eventually found food, clothes and shelter, and returned to his place, having learnt his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Riley and Robin got theirs too, and Andrew as well once more, LOL!
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
